Shan Thar
| refs35 = }} Shan Thar was a male Tethyrian human cleric of Cyric. In 1374 DR, he purported to be a cleric of Mystra at a false temple to Mystra in Wheloon in Cormyr. History In the Year of Lightning Storms, 1374 DR, Shan Thar got involved in a plot by Esvele Graycastle of the church of Shar to establish a false temple of Mystra in Wheloon and ultimately tear apart the Weave. At the temple, he worked for the so-called Lady of Mysteries Naedaenya Arthas and Starweaver Deinyn Fembrys, both secret clerics of the goddess of shadows. Shan soon became the public face of the temple, recruiting travelers who had some aptitude to participate in the so-called Mystra's Sacred Trust rite. In truth, this was a scam to ''dominate'' and abduct them to fuel the destruction. Eventually, on Eleint 6, some adventurers recruited to investigate the strange behavior of the supposed Mystran clerics uncovered the ruse, exposing the false temple and foiling the schemes there. Shan Thar's official fate is unknown, though the module places him in a battle in the temple courtyard. If the battle goes against Shan Thar, he attempts to escape under cover of invisibility. Activities Shan served as the public face of the false temple, greeting visitors and asking how he could help. He would provide healing and clerical services at standard rates. He happily told visitors all about the temple and deflected any concerns and rumors about it—every word a lie. He also officiated at an astrology show in the evenings. But his main purpose was to push magic-capable visitors to Wheloon to participate in the three-day-long "Mystra's Sacred Trust" ritual. He regularly brewed potions of undetectable alignment for himself and Fembrys, to conceal their evil hearts and maintain their cover. Shan drank one every day. He lived at the temple, sharing quarters with Kevrin. Personality When greeting visitors, Shan Thar appeared to be amiable and outgoing, charming and oft-smiling. However, this pleasant demeanor hid a dark rage. He secretly worshiped Cyric, but would rather die than let it be known. Orlenstar Thirthorn thought Shan Thar was patronizing and insincere. He was right. Description Shan Thar appeared to be in his mid-30s. Equipment In battle, Shan wore full plate armor, carried a heavy steel shield, and wielded a longsword. He had a wand of bane; three scrolls each of cure moderate wounds, cure serious wounds, lesser restoration, and one of remove disease. He also had five potions of cure light wounds and a half-dozen potions of undetectable alignment, which he brewed himself to maintain his cover. He also owned a disc of secrets. This false unholy symbol initially appeared to show the symbol of Mystra, then revealed the symbol of Shar after a command phrase as normal. But Shan's had a second command word, "lies", which caused the jawless white skull of Cyric's symbol to appear within the black circle of Shar's. Abilities Shan Thar trained in the mace, focus on evocation prayers, and was able to brew his own potions. He once underwent special mental conditioning that allowed him to avoid revealing his true thoughts if his mind was magically read. Appendix Notes References Category:Clerics Category:Clerics of Cyric Category:Humans Category:Tethyrians Category:Males Category:Worshipers of Cyric Category:Inhabitants of the Temple of Mystra Category:Inhabitants of Wheloon Category:Inhabitants of Cormyr Category:Inhabitants of Interior Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants of neutral evil alignment Category:Inhabitants